Final Fantasy 7: Numb
by nekoninja123
Summary: This is a remake of Darkness Spread. Aeris finds her long lost sister, and Shinra is after her, too. Sephiroth has the dark materia and Cloud and the others go after him, while trying to avoid Shinra. VincentxOC Not good at summerys.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, just Amix, Krisy, and Amix's Dad.

I am so bored. So I'll write/rewrite my new-ish fanfic! It's Final Fantasy 7.

Amix has dirty blond hair and deep, blue eyes. She has cat ears and a cat tail, both of them are orange tinted with brown stripes. Her clothing is casual [usually black, pants and a T-shirt.

A little girl of six ran though a dark ally. They were gaining on her. She ran faster. Turning left, she stopped. It was a dead end. _Oh no!_ She looked around. There _had_ to be a way out. She ran, jumped. Her claw sank into the brick, she was slipping. _Come on! This should be easy!_ She thought desperately. She heard a gun fire and something hit her back. In moments she was falling into darkness.

She woke up cold and in pain. She looked around the room was white and looked like a doctors office. A counter with a sink built into it, gloves, bloody operating tools. She was sitting in a cold metal chair. _Must be in Sector 5..._ The first thing she head was Hojo yelling at the troopers.

"YOU DAMAGED THE EXPERIMENT!" He yelled. "I thought I told you to be careful with her! She is still devolving!"

"She left us no choice-"

"You had a choice. Shinra does supply tranquilizer gun, don't they? Use those!" Hojo entered the room. "How are you, X?" he asked.

"My back hurts..." She complained.

"Well those troopers shot you in the back," Hojo said.

"Why didn't they use the sleepy-guns?"

"Because they're idiots."

The automatic door slid open. It was Lucercia. "Are you feeling any better, Amix?" Lucercia said in a kind tone.

"My back hurts..." she repeated.

"Amix?" Hojo asked. "You gave her a name?"

"We can't just call her X," Lucercia said.

"And why not?" Hojo asked as he prepare the syringe.

"She was _born_, not made," Lucercia explained.

"Fine," Hojo said as he inject Amix with whatever was in the needle. Amix bit him. Hojo winced, backing up.

"I don't want anymore injection! They burn!" Amix screamed, jumping out of the chair. She ran straight for the door.

"It's close-" Hojo stopped in mid sentence as he watched her go though the door. She didn't open the door, or teleport, she physically went _through_ it. Both, Hojo and Lucercia just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. It was when the sirens final started blaring that they snapped out of it. Lucercia open the door, running after Amix, long gone by now.

Amix was on the first floor. The wound in her back had re-opened, but she ignored the pain as she ran out the door. It was raining outside and the rain drenched her. She found a spot in the ventilation system of the plate and crawled inside, sitting, waiting. She could still here the sirens blaring as the hours slipped by and the stomps of the troops' boots.

She calls the tranquilizer guns sleepy-guns. She's only 6...

This was just the flashback/introductory part. I'll write more soon.

It's just the introduction so it's really short...


	2. Chapter 2 Jaded Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, just Amix, Krisy, and Amix's Dad.

A/N:Amix lives with her foster mother and full blooded sister. Her sister is years 15 younger than her and she doesn't know Amix is her actual sister. Amix is actually 39 right now, but she looks like a teenager. Why? You'll find out later in the story... And another thing. This was in my Gaia journal before it came to which is why I'll be putting 11 chapters of this story up in one night.

the link if anyone wants to read that verson. It's not much different, except for some notes and stuff.

"Oni-san! Oni-san!" Aeris called. "Wait up, Oni-san!"

"I'm sorry, Aeris," Amix said slowing down a bit.

"Where are we going today, Oni-san?" Aeris asked, excitement showing in her eyes.

"It's a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes. It's where I go when I need time to think. Or when I'm mad 'bout somethin'."

she watched Aeris eyes light up. "My Secret Base." Amix took a left turn down a dead end ally. So many memories. When ever the Shinra troopers would chase them she would just slip down into the sewer and find her secret spot. There countless number of these types of spots around the city, but she liked this one best. Amix opened up the the man hole cover.

"Do we have to go down there? It smells funny..." Aeris asked.

"You'll get used to it," Amix said as she climbed down. Aeris climbed down after her, and Aeris slipped and she was falling though the air... And Amix caught her. They were on solid ground. "Careful." Amix said as she set Amix down. Amix crawled under the wall next to them. Aeris saw there was a hole in the wall and Amix climbed though it. Aeris followed her.

"Wow!" Aeris exclaimed. There were bright green crystals everywhere. And It didn't smell funny like the rest of the sewer. Aeris looked down and saw they were on a small ledge. There were flowers underneath them. They were pink and purple.

"This is the only place flowers will grow in the city," Amix explained. "I think Shinra dumps somethin' down here that make flowers grow and made these crystals..."

"It's beautiful!" Aeris said.

"Watch this," Amix said as she put her hand on the nearest crystal. Darkness surrounded it and turned into a jade-colored crystal flower. She handed to Aeris. "It's your birthday today." Amix smiled.

"Thank you..." Aeris smiled back.

They had already celebrated at home, so Aeris and Amix spent the rest of the day goofing off and avoiding Shinra.

"Amix?" Aeris asked.

"Hm?" It was dark outside, and Shinra was still after them. Aeris stuck close to Amix.

"Why is Shinra after us?"

"We're special. We're not like other people."

"How?"

"You know the voices you hear sometimes? Shinra wants you 'cuz of that. The fact that you have that power means you're an Ancient. And me... Well I've been with Shinra for a long time. They think of me as one of Hojo's greatest work-" Amix stopped. She heard something. "Stay here." Amix told Aeris as she peeked around the corner. SOLIDER. "Aeris, stay low and follow me." Aeris nodded. The siblings went though a bunch of alleyways. Almost there. Amix heard gunshots. She stopped as a light shinned on her.

"Experiment X," one of the SOLDIERs said.

"I have a name," Amix said back. Damn. It was Zed.

"How long has it been? Two years, three?" Zed asked.

"Six. Shinra must really suck if they can't catch one little girl," Amix commented, smirking.

"You and the Ancient are coming with us."

"I don't think so. Leave Aeris here."

"You know we can't do that. Boss's orders."

"Screw Hojo. It's me or nothin'," Amix scowled.

"You know you can't defeat me."

"I know enough to get away."

"Fine. Just try." Zed aimed his gun and shot. Amix easily dodged it.

"AERIS, RUN!" Amix yelled. Aeris just started to run as another SOLIDER grabbed her. Damn it. Amix turned her attention to Zed and threw a punch. He blocked it. Zed punched her right in the face.

"I hate to hit a girl."

"Don't lump me in with them," Amix spat.

"You seem almost eager to get hurt," Zed sighed. "You make my job a lot harder."

"You make my [ilife[/i a lot harder," Amix said. She winced as Zed picked her up by her hair. Then she bit him.

"Ow," Zed said, then swore. Amix ran over to the SOLIDER holding Aeris and punched him. He let go of Aeris before falling over.

"Aeris I want you to run home okay? If no one is at the house, stay there until I come home or mom comes home. Okay?" Amix explained. Aeris nodded.

"I did not come all the way to the slums to go back to Shinra empty handed!" Zed yelled. He had hold of Amix by now and was painfully bending her arm behind her back. "Seize the other Ancient!" he yelled, but Aeris was already running and out of sight. Zed scoffed. "I guess we'll just have to settle for you."

"Let go of me!" Amix yelled, along with a couple of swear words as Zed as he threw her over his shoulder.

Shinra Building

Zed practically threw Amix on the table.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to damage her," Hojo was smirking.

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly a picnic catchin' her," Zed sighed. It had been six long years. How did she evade them for that long?

"But it was worth it."


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

It's the present and Aeris is now 21. In Chapter 2 she was 5. Just a side note: Amix went to Wutai stayed there for two years. She moved around a lot after that, till she final settled down in Junon. Anyway, sorry for the time jumps, I'll try to have less of those from now on. 

Disclaimer: Don't own, 'sept Amix, Pika, and da dad.

Amix sighed. It was a clear, bright day in Junon and of coarse Shinra had to ruin it by just being there.

Cloud looked around the town. It had a couple of houses and a lot of Shinra troopers and SOLDIERS.

"Great. Those damn Shinra bastards are here, too," Barret growled.

"What happened here?" Tifa asked. The town was so run down.

"Shinra happened."

Amix looked over at the new comers. One was wearing a SOLDIER uniform. The other two looked normal. Well, relativity normal. The other man had a gun on his arm. And there was a girl. Amix scowled. _Great. Just what we need more SOLDIERs._

"You got a problem?" the gun armed man asked, noticing Amix.

"You guys are from Shinra, right?" Amix asked, almost ready to tell them off.

"No, we're just passing though," the girl said.

"My apologies, then," Amix said, rather coldly.

"I'm Tifa, this is Cloud," she said pointing to the spiky-blond haired man in the SOLDIER suit. "This is Barret," she pointed to the man with a gun on his arm. Amix started to walk away. It was better not to make any friends. They all left her when they found out that she'd been with Shinra by force, or that she was 'their' experiment. She went back to the beach- well it wasn't exactly a beach. There was a huge red tower in the water by the very rocky shore.

_What was that tower used for anyway-?_ Amix was so lost in though she didn't notice until she felt the pain and screamed. She stood up, a throbbing pain in her left shoulder. There was a huge fish right in front of Amix. She tried to shake off the pain. She didn't have anytime to recover from the shock of the attack let alone the damage she received and the fish was attacking again, a huge wave coming toward her... She summoned a sword out of nowhere, ready to slice though the wave. Her view dizzied and then she saw objects flying by... Someone was carrying her... She looked up to see the spiky hair guy..._Cloud. Yes that was his name..._ It was the last thought before she slipped away into unconsciousness.

The first thing she did when she woke up was jump out of bed to look around. There was a bookshelf filled with manga a small table by a bed. The bed had a thick, blue blanket with ruffles around the edges and a small orange fox with yellow eyes and red on the tips of her ears and tail was sitting on the end of the bed. There was a rose in a blue vase on the table. The rose was fake. There was a window above the bed, the only source of light in the small room._ My room..._ What had happened? Amix heard people talking downstairs.

"We're lucky we got there when we did," she heard Tifa say.

"Thank you," Amix's dad said.

_What the- Why are __**people **__in our house?_Amix thought. She had barely noticed the pain when she first woke up, but now her shoulder was throbbing. Amix took the necklace from around her neck and put it on her shoulder. It gave off a strange purplish light. Amix patted the fox and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. The fox hoped off the bed and followed her.

"I'm sorry if Amix was rude to you before. You see she doesn't make friends easily, and Shinra has had a rather negative affect on her life-" Amix's dad stopped when he saw Amix standing in the door way. It looked like two other people were here. Well one wasn't a person. He was a wolf with a red [fur coat, a flame on the tip of his tail, a feather in his read mane, and weird markings on his legs. Another girl with a ribbon in her brown, braided hair.

"Oh, you're up!" The girl with braided hair said. "How is your shoulder?"

"Fine," Amix replied.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Tifa said, smiling. "This is Nanaki." She motioned to the wolf.

"Please to meet you," Nanaki said.

_The wolf talks... No surprise there; must be from Shinra. _Amix thought. _Just like me... _

"And this is-" Tifa was cut off.

"AERIS!" Amix yelled as she ran up to the other girl.

"Amix?" Aeris asked. "Oh my God! I hardly recognized you! What happened? Your hair, your ears... They look- different..." Amix's hair was now snow white instead of it's dirty blond and her ears had changed from an orange tint with solid brown stripes to midnight black with blood red stripes. Her eyes once,. deep ocean blue, were also, blood red.

"Wow, how long has it been?" Amix asked.

"Way too long," Aeris said. "How's Pika?"

"Fine," Amix said. "She right here." The fox hopped up on the table giving a small mew."I'm sorry. I couldn't come back. I was busy tryin' to cover my own as$ from Shinra. Plus I didn't want to put you or mom in danger... Not that it would help. Shinra came after you, didn't they?"

"Yes. And I know. About our real mother."

"Ah, alright. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay. We're together now. Is Shinra still after you?"

"Yes. Shinra sees potential in me. I've had my fair share of Jenova Cell injects, plus I'm a hack and Kumori."

"You've been practicing?"

"Yes... I have a high healin' rate."

"What's that?" Tifa asked, noticing the necklace. "It's beautiful."

"My mother gave it to me. My real mother. It's the only part of her left," Amix said, sadly. "The wound has healed." Amix touched her shoulder.

"A Kumori..." Nanaki said. "I never thought I'd meet one."

"Kumori?" Barret asked.

"It means shadow," Nanaki explained.

"That's right. In Japanese. Kumori are special, like the Ancients. We have the power to bend shadows, and darkness. We're mostly active at night, and with the Yami Crystal we can heal almost any wound, instantly, which is what is in this necklace. How did you-?" Amix asked, amazed Nanaki knew about Kumori.

"I am from Cosmo Canyon," Nanaki smirked.

Amix laughed. "Ah. Right."

"And Pika is a Flame?"

"Yes-" Amix said. She looked over a Pika who was growling, fur puffed and facing the door.

The door suddenly bust open, revealing a Turk. "Hello, Amix." His voice was cool and smooth. It gave Amix shivers.

"What the fock do you want?" Amix scowled.

"We were in town and thought we'd pay you a visit. You truly are a stupid, stupid experiment for hiding were Shinra keeps their military base."

Amix couldn't express in words the anger welling up inside her. She was so close to freedom. "Well you are stupid, stupid Turks for not finding me sooner."

"Why else would we come here of all places?" he scoffed, as if the run-down town wasn't fit for his presents.

Aeris just stared. "Zed?"

"Yes, I'm still alive."

"Yeah, and he's like as old as the dinosaurs," Amix laughed.

"Yes, well you're rather old yourself. It shows, too. It's pretty sad I'm stronger than you."

"Well brawn ain't everything. You were stupid enough to let my powers develop," Amix said as she throw a shadow ball at Zed.

Zed went to dodge it, but it exploded at the last minute. The room was covered in darkness for a moment.

"Dad, Cloud, guys... Take care of them!" Amix yelled, grabbing Pika.

"Be careful, Cloud! Zed is dangerous..." Aeris said before following Amix.

"Remember this place?" Amix asked Aeris.

"Yeah... You took me her using the Darkness Portal."

"When I first found out how to use it."

Aeris looked over at Pika who was curled up on Amix's lap. "She's grown."

"Yeah, just a little. You should see her fight. She went form being able to only light candles, and stoves to fireballs and flame rings."

They were in a small space in between the trees. All around was a thicket of trees. It was a small forest, but Amix had found this nice little spot. It had a small pond, with a waterfall. There we a rock formation in the shape of a circles, so if you climbed over on of the rocks you could hid inside the formation. They two Ancients would come out here too often and play hide and seek. Or if they needed a place to hide from Shinra, this was it. Unless the sewers were closer. Then they would go to the place where the crystals and flowers grew.

"We should go. It's not a good idea to stay in the same place for very long with the Turks and SOLIDER following us," Amix said. Aeris followed Amix out of the small grove just to run into the Turks.

"What a pleasure meeting you here," Zed smirked.

Amix saw they were surrounded.

"Don't try anything funny or they'll shoot," Zed smirked.

Amix growled. _Oh, defiantly will be screwin' that._ Amix made a shadow ball and threw it at the ground. As soon as the darkness had spread over the grove Amix took Aeris' hand and bolted out of there.

A/N: Kumori means shadow in Japanese.

Amix says 'fock' instead of f!ck.


	4. Chapter 4 Shinra Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just Amix, Krisy, and Amix's Dad.

Amix had taken Aeris' hand and ran as fast as she could though the thick underbrush.

Both of them had stopped for a couple minutes, allowing them selfs to rest.

"How did they find us so quickly?" Aeris asked between pants.

"Well for one... Cloud and your other friends... They were fighting Zed. He's not exactly a pushover," Amix said, taking a deep breath. "They probably tracked us."

"Well. Look what we found." Reno.

"Hiya, Reno!" Amix greeted.

"I'm your enemy now!" Reno yelled.

"Yeah, right. Like you could catch us?" Amix laughed.

Reno sighed. "So you gonna come with us or do we have to do it the hard way?" Reno asked, ready to fight.

"The hard way is funner," Amix said, smirking.

"Funner isn't a word," Elena informed.

"You ruined my moment," Reno complained.

"Sorry..." Elena sweat dropped.

"You just got promoted, didn't you?" Amix asked.

"No, I've been in the Turks for awhile now," Reno said trying to hide it. A week could be counted as awhile, right? He sweat dropped.

"And you count a week as a while?" Zed said mockingly. "Amix. Are those the kind of friends you make? The weak little kind? Even Reno, here?"

"I'm not weak!" Reno yelled as he pulled out his weapon.

"Reno. We're not fighting him. We're on a mission," Rude said.

"Right."

"Okay, so I'll be seeing you. C'mon Aeris..." Amix said as she started to walk away. Zed jumped in front of her.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a parent like tone.

Amix let out a hiss. "Away from you!" she snickered. Zed grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me back to Shinra."

Amix bit Zed, hard. Blood tricked down his arm. "Still up to the same old tricks, eh?" Zed said as he kneed Amix in the stomach. Amix feel on to the ground, passed out. Zed picked up Amix then grab Aeris taking the two Ancients to a helicopter.

Cloud was just waking up. What had happened? There was a bright light and everything had gone black. His head hurt. Cloud slowly got up. Where was Aeris?

"What was that?" Tifa was just waking up, too. "Where's Aeris?"

"Did they get caught?"

"I don't know."

"Well sittin' 'round here ain't gonna do a single darn thing!" Barret yelled. "We gonna hafta find 'im on our own!"

"We don't know where to look," Tifa said.

"Try Shinra," Amix's dad said, rubbing his head.

Aeris, Amix, and Pika had been thrown into the helicopter. Pika was now sitting on Aeris' lap with a passed out Amix next to her.

"Almost there," Zed said as Amix began to stir. They landed on the roof and Zed flunk Amix over his shoulder and took Aeris by the wrist and dragged her on the elevator to floor 69 while Pika followed.

"Here," Zed threw Amix and Aeris into the same cage. Hojo walked over to the containment area.

Amix slowly came to. Her head hurt and her stomach hurt even worse. She slowly sat up.

Aeris went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy. Stupid Zed..." Amix looked around. Hojo's lab... Great. Well they kinda screwed them selfs over. "Where's Pika?"

"She was with us on the helicopter..." Aeris said.

"Find the Firefox Project," Hojo told Zed. "We don't want this building to burn."

"Yes, we do!" Amix said, smiling.

"You'd burn with it."

"As far as you know." She was still smirking.

Hojo decided to wait on the Jenova Cell injection. She was scheming.

"So any escape plans?" Aeris asked.

"Just one. I only have half of it figured out. I've never been her with you. We came here different times," Amix said, looking around the whited room. "I'm sure Pika will be back. She probably hidin' from Zed."

"Pika's from here right?"

"Yes. the Firefox Project. I guess they were training animals to fight in SOLDIER. I wonder what my purpose is. They have you. You can lead them to the Promise Land."

"Do you know where it is? The Promise Land?"

"No-"

"We want you because you can escape with ease. You know the layout. You know what Shinra is about. You can fight," Hojo butted in.

"So I'm the ultimate SOLDIER?" Amix scowled.

"Yes, you would be if you were willing to cooperate. But no, you had to go to Umbrella-"

"Umbrella?"

"Right, right," Hojo said. He almost forgot that she had her memories suppressed. He continued getting the injection ready. Maybe he should give one to the other Ancient...

"Anyone got a plan?" Tifa asked.

"I say we go bustin' into that damn Shinra buildin' and kick some as$es!" Barret yelled.

"Or we could sneak in," Tifa suggested. "What do you think Cloud?"

"I think Nanaki should stay here just in case Amix and Aeris come back here. And Tifa, Barret, and I go to the Shinra building."

"I don't even know where Vincent is. I think Hojo has his locked up somewhere. In 'storage' as he calls it," Amix said.

"He's a great specimen. You two would have one heck of a spawn if you ever breed," Hojo said.

Amix just gave him a 'wtf' look. "I've gotten pretty good at hackin'... And I know the layout pretty well. And yet, I still can't find Vincent," Amix sighed.

"You'll find him... You're heart will lead you to him," Aeris said smiling.

"Please. Trust your heart? No wonder you life is the way it is," Hojo remarked.

"At least I don't have a psychotic son with a wing growin' out of his as$. See that is what Jenova Cells do to you! You go crazy and grow wings out of unsightly places! I mean already, at least half my sanity is gone!" Amix yelled.

"So how are we gonna get in?" Barret asked, looking up at the tall, evil building.

"We could disguise ourselfs..." Tifa suggested.

"With what?" Cloud asked.

"Those," Tifa said pointing to a truck. It was full of uniforms. Tifa snuck over to the truck and took some of the uniforms.

"No way. I am not dressin' up as on of those Shinra bas-"

"Do you have a better idea?" Cloud asked, putting on the uniform. Barret grumbled as he put on his uniform.

"This place is so huge..." Tifa said walking into the Shinra Building. "How are we going to find them?"

"Try floor 69. It's the best guarded," Cloud said, walking over to an elevator.

"Who's that?" Tifa asked, as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

"He's probably on of Shinra's employees," Cloud replied.

"He looks like a Vampire..."

Vincent aimed his gun at Zed. "Put Pika down."

"You know very well I don't die that easy," Zed smirked.

"If you get shot, it will hurt. You'll bleed. Just because you're one of Shinra's drones doesn't mean that you don't feel pain," Vincent said. He was getting angry. Zed set Pika down.

"Fine. Have it your way," Zed said setting Pika down. Pika mewed happily and ran over to Vincent. Vincent picked Pika up.

"Where's Amix?" Vincent asked. Pika mewed softly then looking in the direction of Amix.

"So he's looking for Amix, too," Tifa said.

"VINCENT!" Amix practically screamed it in Hojo's ear. Hojo had opened the cage and had given Aeris an injection and was about to give Amix one. Before he got the chance, a dark purple ball of energy was being formed in Amix's hand and was being sent into Hojo's gut. Hojo fell to his knees, dropping the syringe. She ran out of the cage followed by Aeris.

"Vincent! I missed you!" Amix said, glomping him. "Are you okay, Pika?" she picked up the fox and cuddled her.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, for findin' Pika."

"Zed is still after you and Pika?"

Amix nodded.

"Hi, Vincent," Aeris managed to say. She was pale, and it looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Damn it!" Amix said, running over to Aeris.

"Aeris!" Cloud yelled, as he ran to her. He caught her just as she fell. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked, panic in his voice.

"Hojo gave her a Jenova Cell injection. She's sufferin' reaction," Amix said.

A/N: OMG Kingdom Hearts moment! LOL XD There was a Kingdom Hearts moment. One of the lines Aeris said reminded me of something from Kingdom Hearts. I love that game


	5. Chapter 5 Sephiroth to the Rescue

Disclaimers: I don't own FF7. I made up Pika, Amix, and Ami's Dad, though. I get most of my Vampire info from the Black Dagger Brotherhood books. And the hand signs, I got that from Naruto.

Amix took some leaves and put in a pot of boiling water. She started looking though the cupboards. She went into the bathroom and came back with a bottle. She threw whatever was in it into the pot and stirred, and poured it into a cup.

"Drink this,"Amix said, helping Aeris sit up. Amix walked out of room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Amix replied.

"You sure whipped up that potion fast. How'd ya do it?" Barret asked.

Tifa could tell Barret was suspicious. "What Barret means to say is-"

"No it's fine. I've been with Shinra for a long time. And by 'been with' i mean kidnapped and experimented on. Aeris and I have the same mother and father. Dr. Gast was our father. I was born at Shinra and so was Aeris. My mother was always tryin' to escape, or get us away from Shinra. It took a toll on her. One day when we had escaped, I lost her..."

Flashback (This is when Amix was 5. She's tellin' the story.)

"Mom! Mom!?" I was almost in tears. It was a rainy and cold night. And I was lost in the slums. I was usually smart for my age. I had a pretty good grip on my powers. I could control them rather well...

"There she is!" a trooper yelled. I was caught rather quickly. I think I was in too much shock and I was too scared to fight back. I didn't know where my mom or sister were or if they were even alive.

"Your mother and Aeris, I'm sorry." Lucercia said, huggin' me. It final it me right then and there. I was alone. I cried a lot. After awhile I just became numb. I didn't even try to escape. Then I heard some of the SOLDIERS talkin'.

"Did you hear the news? They say there's another Ancient. She lives in the edge of the slums with her foster mother." I was 6. So I began tryin' to escape. It took a long time, but final I escaped. But not before I read half the files on Jenova, Shinra, the other experiments, and well most of the other stuff. That's why I new what to use to cure Reaction. And plus we had a lot of cases of it. Hojo sure did like injectin' stuff. Mako and Jenova Cells. I wound up on the doorstep of Aeris' foster mother, tired, cold, and hungry. Aeris and I were able to dodge Shinra and Zed for a while. I was caught one last time, till I fled to Wutai. I figured they might leave Aeris alone for a while. I had taught her what I knew, too so I figured she would be fine. I didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

For some reason I have Vampire blood runnin' through my veins. From what I know my father wasn't a Vampire, nor was my mother. Since I'm half Ancient and half Vampire, I don't need to feed as often as a normal Vampires, and I can walk in daylight. And why my wound healed up quickly. It wasn't the necklace," Amix said.

"Feed? You mean blood right?" Tifa asked. She didn't look or sound scared.

"Yes... It usually has to be from another Vampire, though. I mean I can drink human blood, but I would have to feed again shortly after."

"Pretty hard to believe you a Vampire," Barret said.

"Yes, well you have a talking wolf travelin' with you. No affence, Nanaki."

"Good point."

"So I guess I'll be takin' my leave," Amix said getting up. "Vincent. You're comin' with me right?"

Vincent nodded.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked.

"Leavin'. I'm sure you don't want a couple of Vampires hangin' around."

"So he a Vampire, too?" Barret asked, pointing to Vincent.

Vincent and Amix sweat dropped. "Yeah."

"Who cares!?" Tifa yelled. "They're coming with us!"

Everyone blinked. Tifa didn't usually spazz out like that...

"What? Serious?" Amix blinked. This was the first time someone wanted her to travel with them. Well she still had one friend. And Vincent.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"A'right."

"Yeah."

"Are you kiddin'?" Amix asked.

"Ya seem to hate Shinra much as we do," Barret said.

"You seem to have many useful talents."

"And you saved Aeris."

"Hm. Someone who is willing to stand by you, besides Aeris and I," Vincent said.

"Wha's his story?" Berret asked.

"I'm an ex-Turk," Vincent said, casually.

"A Turk?"

"EX-Turk. I hate Shinra as much as you do."

"Let's just say Vincent and I both have our sucky pasts. and Hojo's to blame," Amix explained. Both Amix and Pika's ears perked up. Pika growled at the door.

"We should go," Vincent said. Amix nodded.

"Why?" Tifa asked.

"Turks are comin'," Amix said. "Cloud, get Aeris." Cloud nodded. Amix opened a window. "We should split up. Vincent, Cloud, Aeris, Pika should come with me. I need to keep an eye on Aeris. We'll meat up in Kalm. That okay?" Everyone nodded. The group slipped out the window then went there separate ways.

"Thank you," Amix smiled.

"My name is Kini. Give me a call if you need anything," a young man said, walking out of the room.

"Aeris is doin' well," Amix smiled. "I'm glad. I kinda freaked out a first-"

"I missed you," Vincent said as he pulled her close.

"I- I missed you, too," Amix said, looking into Vincent's eyes. They shared a passionate kiss. Until they caught Aeris staring at them. Amix and Vincent were both a deep red. "I-Um... You see-" Amix stammered.

"I understand," Aeris smiled.

"How are you feelin'?" Amix asked.

"Better," Aeris replied. There was yelling in the background. Amix peeked out the door.

"Battle stations! Get ready, men!"

"What's goin' on here?" Amix asked.

"Shinra's attacking. We've been hidin' out for some time. They final found us," one of the team leaders said.

"Barret would just love this... Were do I sigh?" Amix asked with a smirk.

"Aeris is still injured," Vincent said.

"That's probably why they're here. They want Aeris. And I ain't goin' down with out a fight!" Amix turned to the team leader. "I'm sorry, we're the reason they're here. Let us take care of them."

"You can't possible face all those troops alone... Besides, they would of found us eventually," He replied.

"Like I said were do I sign?"

"Amix, let me fight-" Vincent said.

"No. You take care of Aeris. If the Shinra troops do find away to get in, you need to protect Aeris, m'key?" Amix said. "Zed needs to be taken down."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I'll be fine," Amix said, as she followed the rebels. She summed a shadow sword as she jumped onto the battlefield.

"Well, well. The experiment wants to play," Zed smirked, watching Amix beat her way though troopers. He met her with his blade. "I see you finally stop running!"

"Just in time to kick your as$!" Amix yelled, swinging her blade at Zed.

He laughed. "Is that all you have?"

"It's over!"

"What?"

"You won't understand..."

Zed watched as Pika was thrown at him, and she blew a ring of flames around him. Amix came straight at him. What was she thinking? Zed pointed his sword directly at her, darkness spread all around them. The whole battle field. The sound of guns firing and swords clashing stopped. Damn. It was a trick. Even the flames around him gave off no light. "Where are you?" Zed wondered, just as Amix appeared out of the darkness and stabled Zed though the middle. "Heh. It'll take a lot more than that-" Zed was cut off, the sword had started to glow.

"Do you plan to kill both of us!?" he yelled.

"Well, if you're that stupid, I guess I have to spell it out. Yes," Amix said.

"So you'll take me out, what will that do? Shinra loses one great fighter out of millions of them."

"It'll make me feel better."

"Revenge?"

"No, knowing you won't hurt my friends or family again," Amix said, as she made a few hand signs and it blew up in an explosion of shadows. Amix had shielded herself at the last minute, but had been hit by most of the blast. She saw Zed fall, and bounce of the rock ledges. And then he was gone. Amix had flown though the air, ran into a wall of rock and was falling. She tried to grab onto one of the ledges, but was too weak. Until she felt someone grab her wrist. He pulled her up onto the ledge and that was the last thing Amix remembered before she blacked out.

"What the- Sephi-" Amix sat up, the pain almost unbearable.

"Stay put. Your wounds are bad. That was stupid of you. You made your own weapon explode in your face," Sephiroth scolded.

"I survived, didn't I?"

"Barely."

"So. Zed won't bother me- Ow!"

"Hold still."

"Ouch! Fock! What is that stuff?"

"Medicine," Sephiroth said applying a green, think goop on one of the deep gashed in Amix's leg.

"Where's Vincent?" Amix asked. She wasn't sure if she had passed out or just had fallen off a cliff.

"I don't know. You were falling off the ledge and I saved you," Sephiroth explained.

"Why did you save me?"

"I can't save people without being judged?"

"No. Heaven knows you don't save people. Not without a reason."

Sephiroth smirked. "Aeris has the Light Materia, correct?"

"So naturally you want the Dark Materia, and you are so anal about speech."

A vein mark appeared on Sephiroth's forehead.

"I don't have it. And I ain't tellin' _you_ were it is," Amix growled.

Sephiroth picked Amix up and hung her over the ledge. "You will tell me where it is or fall to your death."

"And then you'll never find it."

Sephiroth smiled. She was so annoying. Maybe he should just drop her over the side of the cliff for pure enjoyment. After a minute Sephiroth put Amix on his back, and took off.

"Sephie, where the fock are we going?" Amix asked.

"Don't move, or I'll drop you," Sephiroth said. "And don't call me Sephie."

"You're real nice," Amix commented on the 'don't call me Sephie.'


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Materia

Discalimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, just Amix, Krisy, and Amix's Dad.

Amix woke up floating in a tank filled with a greenish liquid. And her head hurt. Why was it always the head? Every time anyone passed out, they're head hurt. Why not their leg or arm, or- God, her head hurt. She rubbed her head.

"Headaches are a side affect of the tranquilizer," Hojo smirked.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. Beyond the usual. Gave you an injection. What's next? Useless mind games and taunting?"

"Yeah, that should be next," Amix said, looking around. Most of her wounds were bandaged up.

"Don't move to much. You'll re-open your wounds," Sephiroth said. He held up a purple-black orb, almost as if rubbing it in her face.

Great another crazy one. "The Dark Materia... Give it back! Vincent gave it to me!" Amix protested.

"You fell in love with another experiment?" Hojo asked.

"We're people, not just _your_ experiments," Amix hissed.

"Then start acting like it," Hojo commented. That gave a very rewarding product of Amix flipping him off.

"Fock off."

"Oh, I would love to, but it seems that you have got that covered."

"We just want a life without Jenova, you, and Shinra for once. It's not fun bein' tracked down by Zed and then brought here."

"It was such a long time ago," Hojo remembered. "Vincent was one of my finest subjects."

Amix gave a hiss. "We're not just one of your creatures! I'm not just an experiment!"

"No, you are not. Your flies were destroyed, but you are no doubt the best thing I have ever created."

"You didn't create me."

"Cheer up, you might be dead soon," Sephiroth said.

"Oh thanks, look on the fockin' bright side, why dontcha?" Amix said.

"Please, all Shinra wants is for you to fight with them. You'd make an excellent addition to SOLDIER, but instead you go to Umbrella and join S.T.A.R.S," Hojo said.

"Umbrella?" Amix asked.

"She doesn't remember..." Sephiroth said.

"Ah, yes. Sweet memory suppression. Not that it helped. All it did was keep her from running back to Umbrella," Hojo scoffed.

"So you're sayin' Amix could be at Shinra or the Turks?" Barret asked.

"Yeah. Shinra could be keeping her at a Turks base. There are four main HQs. One in Wutia and one in Midgar, Junon, and Nibleheim," Vincent explained.

"How would we know which one to go to?" Cloud asked.

"We don't. Well have to split up and check them all," Vincent said.

"That'll take a long time," Tifa pointed out.

"And there's five places to check counting Shinra. There are 6 of us. That means one person would have to go to each base," Nanaki reasoned.

"Sounds dangerous. I'll do it!" Barret yelled.

"Barret! You can't!" Tifa argued.

"Well one of us has to stay behind if Amix escapes on her own," Vincent said. Everyone looked at Aeris.

"What!? I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Aeris protested.

"Aeris, it's dangerous-" Cloud started.

"I've heard it before!" Aeris said.

"I'll stay."

"Tifa?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if they have a base in Junon, we're all set," Tifa said. "And I'll be here if Amix gets back."

"I forgot something. Sephiroth, watch her," Hojo said, walking out of the room. As soon as he was gone Sephiroth opened Amix's containment zone. She watched as the liquid drained from the tube-shape. Amix walked out of the containment area and was falling as Sephiroth caught her.

"It's a muscle weakener. You won't be able to move well for awhile," Sephiroth said as he entered an elevator on the other side of the room.

"You have the greenest eyes. They're pretty..." Amix trailed off. "Vincent's eyes are a pretty ruby-red..." she thought for a moment. "Or red violet."

"Yes, well I was put into a Mako Pod, and injected with more Jenova Cells than you. You haven't had Mako injected into you have you?"

"No, how could you tell?"

"You're eyes are deep, clear blue, instead of greenish blue."

"Why are you doin' this?"

"We can't have Cloud finding you here. He might find out about my plans," Sephiroth said as the elevator stopped on the 5th floor. "Hojo must of stopped it..." Sephiroth got out of the elevator. He put Amix on his back and jumped out the window.

Vincent, Aeris, Pika, and Cloud went to the Shinra building, Tifa stayed in Junon, and Barret and Nanaki went to the Turk's base in Midgar. If Amix wasn't in either place, they would meet in front of Section 7 and figure out where to go from there.

"Is that _Sephiroth_?" Cloud asked, looking up.

"Yep..." Aeris answered.

"That's kind of out of character, Sephiroth saving someone..." Vincent commented. Sephiroth landed right in front of the trio.

"Here," Sephiroth said, holding out Amix. Vincent stared for a second and took Amix.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, Hojo injected me with muscle weakener, though so I won't be able to walk for a bit," Amix said, smiling.

"I'm glad you're alright," Vincent said, smiling back.

"I don't have the Dark Materia... Sephiroth took it."

Vincent looked to Sephiroth. "I need that back."

"No," Sephiroth said, pulling out his sword. He saw Vincent do the same, and the others mimicked him. "The muscle relaxant should be wearing off. She was out for a rather long time, you know."

"Cloud get Amix out of here!" Vincent yelled.

"What about you?" Cloud asked.

"I'll be fine!" Vincent said. Sephiroth attack. He went right for Amix, too. Vincent jumped in front of Amix just in time.

"Vincent!" Amix yelled, Sephiroth pulled his sword out from Vincent's gut. "Vincent-"

"I'm fine-" Vincent said.

"No, you're not! You have a gapping hole in you and you're bleeding badly!"

"Get out of here."

"Not without you! I'll kick Sephiroth's as$, then we can leave," Amix stood up, summoned her shadow weapon.

"You want to face me?" Sephiroth laughed. He attacked Amix, who blocked. She swung at Sephiroth, who jumped over her. Amix fell to her knees. The muscle relaxant hadn't fully worn off.

"You're no match for me," he said as he stabbed her in the gut. The last thing Amix heard was her name being called before she fainted.

They went back to Junon


	7. Chapter 7 Flashback Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own FF7; just Amix, Pika, Krisy, Simino, and Kimiti. Damn right we have two new characters. I would say I've been busy, but really Simino and Kimiti are from the original. So they're new to anyone who didn't read the older version of this one. The three doors down song reminds me of AmixxVincent which is why it's here, below.

I'm here without you baby.

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dream

And tonight its only you and me.

- Here Without You, 3 Doors Down :heart:

Vincent waited impatiently.

"She'll be fine," the doctor said with a smile.

"He's stayed by her bedside this whole time..." Tifa said.

"It's only been a couple of hours," Aeris informed. "But he'll wait forever if he has to."

FLASHBACK

"It's beautiful here," Simino said. Simino was one of the Turks. He tried to do his job right most of the time, but it seemed that his job involved keeping Kimiti in line. That was more than he could handle.

"Sure is," Kimiti said as he whistled at two girls going by. Simino just shook his head.

"Concentrate on the job; You can flirt later," Vincent said. How'd he get stuck with these two? Oh, right. They were friends. Vincent shrugged it off.

"You're so uptight, Vincent," Kimiti said, still staring at the girls.

"Oh! Look at that. Hot guys at 12 o'clock!" Krisy practically jumped out of her seat and pointed to the trio of hotties. Krisy and Amix where sitting at a picnic table, across from where the Turks where unloading, and Krisy just had to point out every hot guy she saw, while Amix just sighed.

"Krisy, you're such a flirt," Amix said. "A hopeless flirt." Amix said, jokingly.

"Oh come on... There's been a bunch of hotties gettin' off ever since The Turks came here. I don't see how you can think they're bad," Krisy said, winking at Kimiti.

"And I dunno how you can think so highly of them!" Amix yelled, just in time to see Vincent -the hottest Turk of the whole lot of 'em- walking past. She was already drooling.

"Whoa! I do not think highly of them!" Krisy yelled back. "Amix? Hello?"

"Oh… I'm sorry..." Amix apologized. "That was a little too harsh, wasn't it?"

Krisy looked over in the direction Amix was staring at; the same place Vincent was standing. "So I am right," Krisy said, looking smug.

"Wipe that smug look off your face!" Amix said, half joking.

"Go talk to him!" Krisy suggested.

"No way!" Amix said, blushing a little.

"Lunchtime!" Kimiti yelled.

"You'll never know until you try," Krisy said.

"No!" Amix refused.

"Yo, Vincent! It's lunchtime!" Kimiti yelled.

"I heard it the first time you screamed it in my ear," Vincent replied.

Kimiti shrugged and saw the two girls from before and ran after them. "Hay!"

Simino sighed. "Not again... Better stop him..." he said as he ran after Kimiti.

Seeing that his friends ran off, he wandered over to the nearest table, being the one Amix and Krisy were sitting at, which practically made Amix faint after going brain dead.

Amix: o.o

Krisy: 0

"Wha-" Amix asked recovering from being in role-play form for 5 seconds.

"My friends ran off. I need a place to sit," Vincent said, calmly.

"There are bet-" Amix didn't get to finish, due to the fact Krisy cut her off. She shook her head. Amix just sighed and sweat dropped.

"Great another one of our fans..." Vincent said, sarcastically.

"Actually she is a fan," Krisy said, smiling.

Amix blushed before shuddering, "N-No it's n-not-"

"You should just- Hay are you listening to me?! Kimiti?!" Simino yelled in Kimiti's ear, but he was so used to it didn't even bother him.

"Nope," Kimiti said, as he pointed to Vincent.

"Is that Vincent with girls?!" Simino asked. This was shock, _He said he was too busy for a love life…_ Simino's thoughts were interrupted by Kimiti, as always.

"Cute girls?!" Kimiti asked, ADD hyper.

"You just chased after two 'cute girls'," Simino said, sweat dropping.

"Why does Vincent get all the cute girls?" Kimiti whined.

"He doesn't. It's just your imagination," Simino said as he dragged Kimiti away, with an anime vein mark on his forehead.

"No! The cute girls!" Kimiti cried.

"Well I'll see you later," Vincent said as he got up and gave a totally 'cool guy stereotype' wave good-bye.

"We just found you a boyfriend," Krisy said, happily.

Amix blushed. "Did not!"

"Fine. Then I'll have him," Krisy proclaimed. "He'll be back…"

"Hay, cute girl!" Kimiti called to Krisy. Krisy sprinted over to Kimiti, almost knocking him over I the process.

"Can you ever stop flirtin'?" Amix yelled to Krisy. Krisy just winked and continued to talk to Kimiti. "See ya tomorrow!"

((It's been a couple of months since Amix & Vincent met...))

"It's been 6 months... Has he kissed you?" Krisy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Wha? Like I'm goin' to tell!"

"You're no fun," Krisy said, sighing.

"Well he almost kissed me yesterday, but he was called over by Simino before we got the chance-"

"Speaking of Vincent, where is he?" Krisy asked. Amix and Vincent has been together a lot, lately.

"Dunno... He said he couldn't come to lunch; he has a briefing at the base."

"I wish he would take us up there. Maybe Kimiti will…"

"Not me, man. I may be here with the Turks and all but I'm not riskin' it. These guys can't be from Midgar 'cuz some of them would know me if they were. But in the base- the ones that have been stationed here for more than 6 months might have transferred and might know me! I can't risk that. Especially 'cuz Vincent is here." Amix sees Vincent and waves. "Hay!"

"Hi, Amix," Vincent greeted.

Amix ran over to him. "I thought you had a briefing..."

"We ended early, so I came to see you," Vincent said. "I think we'll be going camping..."

"I wanna come!" Amix yelled.

"I'll hafta ask-"

"YAY!"

"Wait, wait, wait. What was all that 'They might recognize me?' stuff?" Krisy asked.

"This is different," Amix said.

"Actually it _is_ a mission, so you have to behave," Vincent teased.

"_Me?_ Excuse me? I do believe you are the one who fools around," Amix said.

"Only around you," Vincent smiled. "It's by Shinra. We're suppose to be watching for 'suspicious characters'."

"You two are the only suspicious ones," Kimiti said.

"Kimiti, why are you all wet?" Krisy asked. Kimiti smiled. "You have a dirty, dirty mind," Krisy sighed.

"Kimiti saw this cute girl by the pool right? And well he glances at her for like two seconds and she comes over to talk to him and he completely blows her off! I'm like O.O" Simino said.

"Wow," Krisy said, looking like: O.O

"His excuses was 'Krisy is cuter'," Simino smirked. "Thank you for breaking him of his flirting habit."

"Awwwww," Krisy said as she blushed.

"And then I pushed Simino into the pool," Kimiti said. "And he pulled me in with him..." Krisy was too distracted with mindless chitchat to notice Amix and Vincent. Who were kissing.


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback Part 2: Camping Trip

Disclaimer: Don't own,[Duncin' Doughnuts, included(And yes, they have Duncin' Doughnuts in the Final Fantasy world.); 'sept Pika, Amix, Krisy, Kimiti, & Simino.

A/N: Rineo is Reno's dad. Ellen is Elena's mom and Rud is Rude's dad. Dunno if that's true or not... Hey that could me that they're my characters...

"CAMPING! CAMPING! WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" Amix yelled.

"I told you not to give her coffee," Vincent said to Kimiti.

"How was I suppost to know?" Kimiti said. "Fu-"

"Fock!" Amix corrected.

"Right. _Fock _you."

"So why are we not sayin' fu-" Simino asked.

"I bet 20 bucks Kimiti will slip and say f-u-c-k before this weekend is over," Vincent said.

"_Mission_. This is a mission! We are suppose to be acting like professionals," Simino said.

"Us? Really? Kimiti is never professional," Vincent said.

"Neither is the spellin' in this Fanfiction, but no one is complaining," Kimiti said.

"Don't tell them that; then we will get complaints 'bout the spellin'," Amix said.

"Well you should know how to spell!" Simino said.

"You two do realize that the author is going through and correcting errors, right?" Vincent asked.

The rest of the day was spent pitching tents, goofing off, and getting yelled at by Tseng. Rineo, Ellen and Rud had set up shop right next to Vincent and his buddies.

"Vincent! My main man, what is sup?" Rineo laughed.

"Hay, Rineo. Long time no see," Vincent greeted.

"Which one is yours?" Rineo asked, seeing the Amix and Krisy. "Both?"

"No. Amix Come here!" Vincent yelled.

"HI RINEO!" Amix yelled.

"Who gave her the coffee?"

"Kimiti."

"Isn't it a little dangerous for you to be hanging around here?" Rineo asked.

"Naw, I got Vinnie!" Amix smiled. Vincent gave a slightly pissed off look.

"I'll forgive you becuase of the caffeine," Vincent said.

"Yep! You know under no _normal_ condition would I call you that!" Amix yelled.

"It's getting dark. Wanna help start a fire?" Rineo asked.

"NO! I mean She's a pyro with caffeine in her system," Vincent sighed,

"Didn't she have coffee in the morning?"

"Yes, but Kimiti makes me wonder about his I.Q. sometimes..."

"I HAD 10 CUPS! THEY WERE DUNCIN' DOUGHNUTS!" Amix yelled. "Let's make S'more!" Amix said, running over to the already started fire.

Most of the Turks had gathered around the fire, and were making S'mores and telling stories.

"There's this great place up by the lake. You can see all the stars! I'm gonna take Ellen up there later," Rineo said looking smug. (No they never ended hooking up. If they did that would make Reno and Elena brother and sister. Ew.)

"Time for scary stories!" Kimiti yelled.

"No thanks," Amix said. "I don't like scary stories... Unless they have zombies and vampires... And Umbrella. And the Black Dagger Brotherhood..."

Vincent and Amix walked up to the lake. It was a smaller lake, the house across from the campsite had there lights out and the sky was lit up with millions of twinkling stars.

"It's beautiful!" Amix gasped, sitting down on the grass. Vincent smiled. "OMG FISH!" Amix said jumping up and running over to the lake. Then slipping and falling in the lake.

As soon as Amix got back to camp, she hung her clothes up to dry, and crawled in her sleeping bag.

"Sorry, I don't have an extra set of clothes..." Ellen said.

"I'll manage," Amix smiled. Ellen left to her tent and Amix shivered a little. About an hour went by when Vincent came into the tent -shirt off- and crawled in the sleeping bag with Amix, who only had undergarments on. "What are you doing?" Amix asked.

"It's cold out. And since we couldn't find you an extra set of clothes, I'll have to keep you warm," Vincent said, snuggling up to Amix. Vincent's body was warm up against Amix's in their embrace.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"It's probably not a good idea to put your hand on my as$, you know you're on duty and stuff..."

Amix woke up to Vincent staring at her.

"It is not romantic at all to watch a girl sleep. It's creepy. Stalker creepy."

"Yeah? Well last time I checked you didn't mind having a stalker," Vincent said kissing her.

Tseng was standing over the couple. "Good morning."

"Shit..."


	9. Chapter 9 Flashback Part 3: More Camping

Disclaimer: Don't own- 'sept Amix, Pika, Simino, and Kimiti.

Tseng had lectured Vincent before leaving Midgar ['Cuz he was being like Xenmas.

"What the fock was that!?" Amix yelled. "You're being a Mansex!"

"What?" Tseng asked.

"Sorry... Amix take your Ritalin!" Vincent joked.

"Wrong person, Vincent. That's Sora's job," Amix laughed.

"OMG! Amix you found it! Thank you so much!" Sora popped up.

"Nope, wrong game!" Amix said.

"But we travel to different worlds."

"Disney's worlds."

"This is a world!"

"But it hasn't been taken by the Heartless and Cloud is 15 instead of 21..."

"Okay!" Sora said before leaving.

"You act like love is a crime," Amix said, a hint of PMS in her voice.

"It's unprofessional," Tseng retorted. "The others will think they can fool around, too."

"Kimiti and Krisy are making out right now..."

"See what I mean!"

"They would be making out anyhow," Vincent said, defending Amix and smiled. Amix smiled back. Tseng sighed as they arrived at Junon.

"So wanna go to my place?" Amix asked, smiling.

"I'd love to," Vincent said, and kissed her.

Vincent walked over to Amix's. The sun was setting, and there was a beautiful sunset. Amix and Vincent were sitting out on the porch.

"Is this why you wanted me to come at sunset?" Vincent asked, watching the sunset.

"Partly. I just like night. I'm more active at night," Amix said. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. Just like you." Amix seemed to lean into his kiss.

"Lets go on the roof!" Amix said, excited. She ran into the house, up to the second floor, and climbed out the window, Vincent following. The stars were out in full force, lighting up the night sky and a full moon was out, casting shadows on Amix and Vincent and anyone else out in the night.

"I love just sittin' up on the roof on nights like this," Amix said. "Especilly when there's a full moon!" She cuddled up next to Vincent and he held her. Amix woke up, sun shinning, Vincent next to her. They were still on the roof... Amix climbed off the roof, into the house. She went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

When Vincent woke up, there was no Amix beside him. The smell of eggs and bacon was in the air. Vincent found his way to the kitchen to see Amix cooking.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making breakfast," Amix answered, in a cheery voice. After breakfast Vincent had left and Amix had spent the rest of the day with Krisy. A clock chimed 6 time somewhere in the distance.

"I'm going to miss Kimiti," Krisy said. She laughed at the memories.

"What?" Amix asked, looking surprised.

"Vincent didn't tell you? The Turks are leaving today... Actually their boat should be leaving right 'bout now-"

"Oh my God! I've got to go! I'll see you later, Krisy!" Amix yelled as she took off flying towards the docks. _Please, God. Let me make it..._

Vincent had been talking to Kimiti when he heard his name being called. He caught Amix as she ran into him, looking out of breath. "What are you doing?" he asked, holding her.

"You didn't tell me you we're leaving..." Amix said, looking heartbroken.

"I didn't want to see your smile disappear. I like it better when you smile," Vincent said.

"I wouldn't rather have my chance to say good-bye."

"I'll be back."

"When?"

"I don't know. But I will be back. I promise."

"I'll wait for you," Amix paused. "I-I love you."

Vincent was silent for a moment. "I love you, too." Amix leaned into his embrace and he kissed her.

"Vincent! Come on! We need to go!" Simino yelled from the boat. Vincent broke their embrace and walked toward the ship. Tears fell down Amix's face as she watched him leave.

A/N:Yes, Lucercia is almost non-existent in my fic... I might fit her in some where, dependin' on how many fics I make...

Sad endin' to the chapter... TT I like it though, it's one of my favorite chapters.


	10. Chapter 10 Jenova Induced Coma

Disclaimers: insert what the ever here Don't own. 'Sept Pika, Amix and Krisy.

A/N: So it's the end of the flashback and Amix and Vincent are in the hospital. It seems I can't stay away from the flashbacks... ;

"You really should stay in bed!"

"Both of us won't make it if I'm not there-"

"You can't help her if your dead!"

"Can't we do this in her room?" Vincent was auguring with one of the nurses. He just wanted to be near Amix...

"Your wound will re-open, now hold still," one of the doctors said.

"Can I go to Amix after?" Vincent asked.

"No."

_Screw that. _Vincent thought. After being bandaged up and all the doctors and nurses left, Vincent went to Amix's bedside.

"Don't die," Vincent said to Amix, who was currently in a coma. Pika who had been sleeping, lifted her head at Vincent's entrance. She stayed curled up at Amix's feet, greeting Vincent with a 'mew'.

"Hi, Pika," Vincent said, petting the firefox.

"Are you suppose to be _not _bleeding on the floor?" Tifa asked, noticing the small puddle of blood underneath Vincent.

"If I'm not with Amix I won't survive. I don't think she would either," Vincent said. "It's the least I could do to make up for not protecting her."

"You protected her."

"She's hurt. I promised I'd protect her."

"Amix's thinks you do a good job at protecting her. And you do. Amix says protection doesn't mean stopping someone from getting hurt it means just showing up," Tifa smiled. "She's right."

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"I can't say."

"The wound is bad," the doctor said, walking into the room. "There's no telling when she'll heal, or wake up for that matter."

Vincent sighed.

"I don't think Cloud and the others know that you're alive..." Tifa said.

"What?" Vincent asked, looking a little pissed.

"The doctor told them you had little or no chance of survival."

"Something doesn't smell right. I don't like it. That's part of the reason I wanted to stay here with Amix."

"There's something else..."

"What?"

"You were in a coma, too."

"For how long?"

"A month."

"Anything happen?"

"No... You sure are taking this well."

"This kind of thing happens a lot. I bet Amix's coma isn't even from her injuries. It would be oh to easy for Hojo to sneak in here and inject her. I bet this coma is Jenova induced." Vincent was also wondering why he was bleeding. He should be fully healed by now, if it had been a month. He was half human, too. Maybe that was all it was... Or becuase of the coma?

"Well, I'm going to grab breakfast. Want anything?" Tifa interrupted Vincent's thoughts.

"No." _Blood._ Eh. He needed to feed.

"The others are out looking for info on Sephiroth and the Dark Materia. They'll be back soon," Tifa said walking out of the room.

Tifa grabbed a couple extra muffins. She didn't care what Vincent said. He need to eat. Amix probably would be hungry when she woke up, too.

"Hay, Tifa!" Cloud greeted.

"Hi. Vincent is awake and bleeding on the floor," Tifa said. "He says he needs to be by Amix."

The group traveled to the room where the hospital peeps put Amix. Tifa opened the door to see Amix and Vincent kissing.

One minute Amix was lying there, and the next she was awake and standing up. The first thing she did when she saw Vincent was kiss him. She had almost fallen, but he caught her. She put her arms around his neck as he held her and kissed him. It didn't help when Cloud, Tifa and the others walked in on them. Vincent and Amix were now blushing, their faces beat red.


	11. Chapter 11 Zed is Back

Disclaimer: Don't own except Amix, Pika.

The nurse heard all the commotion and separated everyone. Everybody who wasn't injured was in the lobby, Tifa was in Amix's room and Vincent was in his own.

"I just want to leave!" Amix whinnied. "It smells funny and they have a bucket of needles plastered to the wall!"

"It's the doctor's say-" Tifa explained.

"Not if I jumped out the window!" Amix said. Pika gave a small 'mew'. "Yes, I always have to jump out the window..." Translation: You always have to jump out the window don't you?

Aeris walked in on the delightful conversation and sweat dropped. "I brought you lunch."

"Thanks," Amix said smiling. One of the doctors came in. He looked familiar. His hair was black, but short and it looked greasy.

"I need to have a word with, Amix. If you would," he said and smiled. It was a creepy smile.

_I know I've seen that smile..._"Do I know you?" Amix asked after Tifa and Aeris left the room.

"Yep," he smiled.

"Holy bleep. You're Hojo!" Amix yelled. And then said more censored words. She swore some more when he held up a picture of Vincent and her kissing. "STALKER!"

"I observe my experiments."

"I think they have laws against that."

"Yes well I have a privileges-"

"What, to be a creepy stalker?"

"No, to overdose you on Jenova Cells."

"How did I miss you as one of the doctors. I mean someone that ugly... I surely thought I would be able to recognized you."

"Yes, well I changed my appearance and wear cologne so you couldn't recognize my scent-"

"You cut your hair... HAHA! It looks ugly! You'll have to stay that way until it grows out!"

"It's interesting two of my experiments fell in love," Hojo ignored Amix's insult.

"We're not your experiments!"

"Would you like to know how you became part Vampire? We wanted to see how Vampire cells would react with Ancient cells. Giving birth to both you and Aeris drained her, but managed to escape with Aeris."

"I was caught... She tried to save me."

"It was futile. We caught you and your mother died sometime after. You remember don't you? How you found Aeris?"

"I knew about her from all the records. Where she was what you did to her!" Amix' eyes were glazed over with anger.

"We did to Aeris what we did to you. Minus the cat DNA. And you tried to escape so many times."

"I finally did and found Aeris."

"We always caught you in the end."

"And then I would escape again."

"It's an endless cycle, really. Aeris still is inferior to her mother-"

"Don't talk 'bout Aeris like you know her! Don't talk 'bout my mom, me, my family, Vincent! You don't know us!"

"I know your father," Hojo smirked.

Amix cringed. "Oh, God. Please tell me... You're not my father, are you? Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew! I thought Dr. Gash was my father!"

"No."

"Good."

"It's time for you to come back to Shinra, Amix," Zed smirk.

"That smirk annoys the heck outta me. I'm not goin' back!" Amix yelled.

"Oh I think you are-" Hojo was cut off by the click of a gun.

"Amix isn't going with you," Vincent said, aiming his gun at Zed. Cloud walked in with a look of confusion.

"Wha-?" Cloud asked.

"Vincent! What are you doing!?" Tifa yelled.

"I had to call an assistant in here! She was getting rambunctious," Hojo said, motioning to Zed, who was in a doctor's disguise, even though he suppose to be dead.

"He's Hojo! He had a syringe! It's either full of Jenova Cells or anesthesia..." Amix said.

"Well I would need anesthesia with you being so hyper and all," Hojo said.

"You will knock me out then kidnap me!" Amix yelled.

"Amix, we're in a hospital. There's going to be syringes," Tifa explained.

"Well you seem to be doing well..." Nanaki said. "...For just out of a coma."

"Patients sometimes do this out of fear of pain. I mean shots don't hurt_ that_ badly," Zed shrugged.

"I does when you get an overdose of Jenova Cells!" Amix yelled.

"Did someone giver her sugar?" Aeris asked.

"Why do I always get the crazy ones?" Hojo sighed.

"You better believe it! No wonder I was in this hospital so long!" Amix yelled as she took out the I.V. Amix punched Hojo in the face, and Hojo fell on the floor.

"What was that for!?" Hojo yelled.

"For injecting me with Jenova Cells!" Amix yelled, jumping out of the window. Tifa ran to the window, but there was no sigh of Amix.

"Where'd she go?" Tifa asked.

"She probably used the Darkness Portal," Vincent said. "She'll be okay."

"She was in coma!" Hojo yelled.

"Pretty lively for being in a coma," Cloud said.

"Vincent is probably right..." Aeris said.

"She was just in a coma! Then she punched the doctor and jumped out a window!" Tifa yelled.

"You know I swear I've seen you two before..." Aeris said, walking up to Zed in disguise.

"Us? No..." Zed said sweat dropping.

"You do look like Hojo. With short hair," Cloud said to Hojo in disguise.

"That's because they are Hojo and Zed," Vincent said, walking out of the hospital.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cloud asked.

"I think the gun pointed at them was a good clue."

"Oh, right..."

"Let's wait till it's dark. It'll be easier to find her..."


	12. Chapter 12 Stars at Kalm

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 w/e, Own Amix, Pika, Krisy, bla bla bla

Amix sat on the side of a small tower in Kalm, looking out into the vast field that separated the small town from the city of Midgar. Sitting, thinking.

The experiments had been torture. She always had some inject that had been given to her or some I.V. or tube running into her. The experiments didn't always take place in Shinra, thought. There was another place... One she didn't remember-

"Hello."

Amix' thought process was interrupted by Vincent. "Hay. I'm sorry I kinda just took off."

"I would have punched Hojo in the face, too."

Amix looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"There was another company like Shinra. I can't remember them, though. Its a blur. The people. The names. The experiments."

"Do you want to remember?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

"I'll come to you."

Amix starred back out into the vast space between the two cities.

"The others are here."

"I know. I heard them. You should feed before the other find us." Amix could sense Vincent's hunger.

Vincent put his mouth to her neck... _She smells good_. ...and fed from her.

"Were the -beep- is Amix?" Barret asked.

"Give her some time. She'll come down when she's ready," Aeris said.

"It's taking to damn long!" Barret yelled.

Vincent lifted his head after 10 minutes. "We should head back," Vincent said, before kissing her.

"We're gonna need to do somethin' 'bout the bite marks..." Amix suggested.

"They know your a Vampire."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna scare them off... Or have them staring at my neck the whole time I'm with the group..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Were are we going?" Amix asked as she wiped some of the blood from her neck.

"I can't really say. We need to find Sephiroth, that's for sure."

"He'll probably try and crash a meteor into the Earth. That sounds like something Sephiroth would do. Or plunge the world into Darkness."

"That's why we need to go after him."

"Yeah, Alright," Amix said as she began to climb off the tower. She then burst into the hotel they were staying at yelling 'OKAY SO WHAT'S THE PLAN OF ACTION!?'

Barret fell off the chair. "What the-!"

"We don't have a plan of action. We don't even know where Sephiroth is hiding," Cloud said.

"Sephiroth still has the Darkness Materia. Aeris do you have the Light Materia?" Amix asked.

"Yes," Aeris replied.

"The Light Materia could probably track the Darkness Materia. They glow when they're together," Amix explained.

"So all we need to do is use the Light Materia to track down Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, but we'll need an idea of where he was headed."

"Why?"

"Well... We could just wonder until the Materia starts glowing."

"He'll come for the Light Materia. You know that, right?" Vincent said.

"Yeah. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Amix said.

"We could use it as bait."

"What... Aeris?"

"No, me."

"No way! I should be the one to do it. After all the Dark Materia is mine..."

"You could get hurt," Vincent said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't want you, either!"

"Why not let spiky over there do it? I mean he does know _Sephiroth_," Barret suggested.

Cloud stood out side of the entrance to the swamp. "Why do I always have to do the work?"

"Because you're the main character!" Amix said hiding with her Chocobo in the bushes. "Now stop bein' emo and act like bait!"

"Amix? Do we just assume Sephiroth is going to show?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, I sent him an invitation!" Amix said. Vincent sweat dropped.

"And he's not smart enough to smell a trap?"

"No, but he is stupid 'nough to come get the Light Materia," Barret said.

"And I have a Rocket Luncher with his name on it!" Amix said, triumphantly.

"Where'd ya get a Rocket Luncher and how can I ge' one?" Barret asked.

"Resident evil 4," Amix said.

"Stop making crossover fanfic," Vincent said.

"No. It's fun," Amix smirked. "Hay here comes Sephiroth!"

"So Cloud, finally decided to face me like a man?" Sephiroth asked unsheathing his 50-foot-sword.

"We need the Darkness Materia back," Amix said.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Sephiroth asked.

Everyone attacked at Sephiroth with a different type of Materia.

Sephiroth swung his sword and the blast disappeared. Amix leaped toward him. And Sephiroth went to stab her in the gut.

"What?!" Sephiroth yelled. Amix landed on top of the sword. She cover her hand in darkness, and threw a punch. Sephiroth grabbed her hand, ready to break her wrist, when Pika jumped out from behind her and shot flames in his face. Sephiroth stumbled backwards right into Cloud's sword.

"Heh sneaky move," Sephiroth said, disappearing, in a swarm of feathers.

"What the- Since when has Sephiroth had wings?" Cloud asked.

"I have no clue... Kingdom Hearts maybe?" Amix suggested.

"No. More. Crossovers," Vincent said.

"Crossovers. Are. Fun. We better find Sephiroth... A CHOCOBO FARM!" Amix ran over to it.

"We can cross the swamp with out a Chocobo," Cloud said.

"We don't need no damn bird!" Barret yelled, Amix not even hearing it, running toward the Chocobo farm. "Is that girl always such a pain in the as$?"

"Yeah, pretty much..." Vincent said. "But I lov-" Vincent caught himself. He wasn't ready to admit that to the others.

Tifa started at him, smiling. "You like her."

"...I'm going to make sure Amix does not get herself killed."

"By Chocobos?"

"No... Sephiroth could come at any moment and take her. I don't want that to happen. I want to protect her."

"So you do like her!" Tifa said. Vincent just ignored her and followed Amix to the Chocobo Farm.


	13. Chapter 13 Why is Hojo Here?

Chapter 12- Why is Hojo Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own. I own Amix and Pika.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I have writer block. -stabs writers block with Sephie's sword-

Anyway let me know what grammar or spelling mistakes I made.

Amix was staring at the Chocobos. "WARK!" She yelled at one. It did a dance and then dropped a Materia. Amix already had a few Chocobos, but she just liked Chocobos in general.

"Amix..." Vincent said.

"Yes?" Amix asked, picking up the Materia. "Look what the Chocobo gave me! WARK!"

"Um... That's great..." Vincent sweat dropped at Amix's 'WARK!'

"WARK WARK!"

"WARK!" A Chocobo warked back to Amix.

"Why are we on a Chocobo Farm?" Barret asked, pissed.

"I like Chocobos..." Amix said.

"We might as well see if there's a place to stay. Just until we figure out what to do," Tifa said, walking towards the house next to the Chocobo barn. "Hello!" she knocked on the door.

"We shoulda kept movin'!" Barret yelled.

"Do you know where the next town is?" Vincent asked.

"No..."

"We should go to Junon, and take a boat to Costa Del Sol. Make our way to Nibelheim, then to Rocket Town and Wutai, but that's only if we don't get a lead on Sephiroth," Amix suggested.

"Wha' in Wutai?" Barret asked.

"Friends."

"Hey!" Tifa waved to the other. "I found a room!'"

"So where do we go from here?" Cloud asked.

"Well we should go back to Junon and catch a ship to Costa Del Sol. Head to Nibelheim or Rocket Town and the to Wutai if we can't find anything about Sephiroth," Amix said.

"Wha' ya wanna do?" Barret asked Cloud. "You the leader."

"Amix's plan sounds good. Go to Costa Del Sol then to Nibelheim and Rocket Town until we find out which direction Sephiroth is headed," Cloud said.

"Aw, C'mon! There got to be a better way then this! Can't that Materia of yours show us where Sephiroth goin'?!"

"It doesn't work that way," Amix said. "The best we can do is wonder around until we find him or he finds us."

"Aw, Damn!"

"I'd never thought I'd be back at Junon this soon..." Amix said.

"So how we get to the boat?" Barret asked.

"We hafta get though Shinra."

Barret gave a pissed off look.

"Hey, not my fault they wanted to set up a military base in my home town." Amix hated it. It was hard to keep a low profile because of it. She walked over to an elevator. No one was guarding it. "Strange..."

"What?" Tifa asked.

"There's usually someone here guarding the elevator..."

"Could it be a trap?"

"I highly doubt that..." Amix said, opening the door. Everyone stepped onto a huge platform. Amix pressed something and the platform started to rise. When it stopped, Amix peeked around the corner before stepping out. "Coast clear. Follow me. Stay low and stay quiet." She ran, everyone following her. Stopped, peeked around a corner. Stopped again, peeked around another corner. Where was everyone?

"I don't like how quiet it is..." Tifa whispered. "It's creepy."

"Shinra dwells on creepy," Cloud whispered back. Amix stopped and checked for guards before going though a doorway. This doorway lead to a street with big, green, faded buildings. They looked like they were rotting. Amix went down an ally way and came back.

"We can't take the short cut. They're are a bunch of guards... They look like they're in some kind of parade. I saw Rufus," Amix informed.

"RUFUS!? I'll kill him!" Barret yelled.

"Barret! Shut up! They'll hear you!" Tifa shushed. Too late. A group of at least 10 guards were running after them. Cloud's group started running down the street, under a bridge. The boat was only a little distance in front of them, but the only hatch that was open was closing up fast. Something pushed Cloud to run faster and he was the first one over and in, then Nanaki, Vincent, Tifa, Barret, Aeris, and Pika.

_Darn, I'm not gonna make it!_ Amix thought, sprinting. The boat was moving, just the slightest, going away from the dock. Then Amix jumped, and grabbed the ledge. The hatch was almost closed, pretty soon there wouldn't be a enough room for Amix to squeeze in- and then someone was pulling her in. She fell into the dark room, and landed on top of whoever pulled her in. Vincent?

"Are you okay?" Vincent's voice was reassuring. Amix couldn't see anything in the ink blackness, but it felt like she had landed on someone. Someone turned on a light. Vincent had caught her, or rather she had landed on top of him. They must have landed in the cargo hold, because there were metal and wooden box stacked everywhere. There was a door across the room labeled 'Engine Room' in big, red letters and a set of stairs leading somewhere above deck. Amix was still on top of Vincent, putting her in a very awkward position. Vincent was warm...

"I-UM- Yeah..." was all that Amix managed to stutter out. "I fell on him when he pulled me in."

"Sure..." Barret said, rolling his eyes.

"He saved her, Barret. Amix wouldn't even be on the ship if it wasn't for her," Tifa said.

"Looks like another fight," Cloud sighed.

"I thought Barret and Nanaki got into all the fights..." Aeris said.

"Why ya- Ah forget it," Barret said.

Amix by this time, had gotten off Vincent. "We probably should find a place to hide. We are stowaways, after all."

"We can hide over here!" Aeris said, looking behind a huge stack of creates.

"So Amix, Vincent and you get along pretty well..." Tifa smiled, after the group was settled in there hiding place.

"Yeah..." Amix blushed.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. I love him." She said it with a hint of disbelief in her voice. Is wasn't that she couldn't believe it... "I'd never thought I'd ever love anyone after he died..."

"Who?"

"There was someone else before Vincent, but he's gone now. He died a while back."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be. I met Vincent because of it. There are days when I do wonder what it would be like if he were still here, but I think I've finally healed after all these years..."

"He loves you, I can tell."

"I know. We both know about each other's past. He had a past lover, too. He was with Lucrecia. She died givin' birth to Sephiroth. His friends told me he was devastated when she died. Then he met me and he final started to heal."

"No wonder he's so protective of you..."

"They told me not to break his heart, but in the end he ended up breaking mine, in a way. That was twenty five years ago."

"Twenty five years...? I know it maybe rude of my to ask, but exactly how old are you?"

"Lemme see... fifty five..."

"FIFTY FIVE!?"

"Shu' up! They gonna hear ya!" Barret yelled.

"If they're going to hear any of us, it would be you," Nanaki said.

"Why you-"

"Would everyone please calm down? They'll hear us and we'll get thrown off the ship," Aeris hushed, trying to break up the fight.

Amix ignored the fight that was about to break out. "I am a Vampire, after all. They can live up to a thousand years..."

"A thousand!?"

Amix ignored Tifa's surprise. "He promised me he'd come back. I held on to that shred of hope all those years..."

"I'm sorry..." Vincent said, going over to where Amix was. "Hojo had known something was up from the start, and came after me. When the Turks left for Junon five years later, Hojo lost track of me. When we left Junon he found me and experimented on me. He said he put something called Chaos inside of me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You wouldn't hurt me. Even if you turned into Chaos."

"How'd you know she was at Shinra?" Tifa asked.

"I had a feeling..." Vincent said.

"I've only been there like a zillion time. It's not to hard to figure out," Amix said.

"I'm surprised she recognized you. I mean, you must have changed a lot..." Tifa said.

"My heart recognized him," Amix smiled.

"I hate to break up this most interesting conversation, but we've arrived."

Amix picked Pika up and put her on her head. She walked off the ship, Cloud and the others fallowing.

"Well... I guess we could just hang out for a while," Tifa suggested.

"Why?" Cloud asked blandly.

"Because we need a vacation. Maybe someone has heard something about Sephiroth?"

"You just want to relax."

"You're right. Let's go!" Tifa said running ahead.

"Tifa wait!" Cloud hurried after her.

So after running around for about a half hour, and finding nothing about Sephiroth, Amix went over to the beach.

"It's so beautiful..." Amix said, sitting down on the warm sand. "The sea, I mean."

"Is that Hojo?" Vincent asked.

"And now it's not. Wait to ruin it Hojo." Amix ran over to Hojo.

"Let's not do anything rash..." Despite the fact that he would have like to put a hole in Hojo's head himself.

"Hello," Hojo greeted. He was surrounded by girls.

"What the-" was all Amix could say.

"Stop bothering Professor Hojo!" one of the girls yelled.

"You like him? Really?"

"Professor Hojo is sexy and-"one of the other girls started before she was cut off by Amix.

"I'm going to throw up, now."

"Professor Hojo is the best!" another girl said.

"Wow, Hojo three fangirls! I think this is the best you've done so far. Especially with that hair cut of yours."

"Professor Hojo is great!"

"You're kidding me right? He's ugly, and stupid!"

"He's not stupid!"

"Yeah! I don't see you as the head of science at Shinra."

"Ignore her, ladies. She just likes to play mind games," Hojo reassured.

"You're such a retard, Hojo," Amix commented.

"She actually loves me."

"That. Is. So. Nasty."

"You know it's time for your injection."

"Screw you, screw Shinra, and screw the injection!" Amix said, running off, Vincent close behind.

Rufus walked up to Hojo. "What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat satisfied after Amix yelled at him.

"You're not suppose to find me this early in the game, are you?"

"You didn't read the script?"

"The script doesn't apply now that Amix is in the picture."

"I hate him. I should have had Pika set him on fire right them and there."

"Mew!" Pika said.

"I know, he would have just jumped in the ocean..."

"We didn't find anything," Tifa sighed. She took a seat next to Amix. Aeris and Cloud were with her.

"We found Hojo," Amix said, giving a pissed off look. "We couldn't do anything about it, though."

"Hojo is here?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah. He has fangirls. It's kinda disturbing..."

"Yo, where we to next?" Barret and Nanaki walked over to the wall as Amix pulled out a map.

"We probably should check Nibelheim..." Amix noticed the uneasy look on Cloud's face. "Something wrong?"

"Nibelheim is my hometown. It just bring back memories."

"Movin' on, we'll probably need to cross the mountains-"

"Gold Saucer is on the way!" Aeris yelled excitedly.

"So?" Amix sighed.

"We should go there! Maybe they've seen Sephiroth..."

"Fine, what ever."

"We'll probably have to stop there anyway," Cloud said. "We'll need rest."

"Right," Amix said. "We should have enough supplies to get us to Nibelheim. If not we can get some in Corel. We'll probably have to go there to get to Gold Saucer anyway..." So Cloud and the other moved out and headed toward Nibelheim...

A/N: Sorry it took so long to up date. First I had pre-written an idea for a chapter and I had to go and find it. Then I had writers block. And I still sorta have it, and then I got distracted by Resident evil Parody series on Youtube. I was gonna make the argument Hojo and Amix had longer, but I figured I'd save it for the 3rd FF fic I wanna write.


End file.
